Acheron
The Acheron River,File:516AcheronSign.png also known as the River of Lost Souls, is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. The Acheron is based on the river of the same name from Greek Mythology, and the river Styx from the Disney film "Hercules". It also shares aspects with the rivers Lethe and Styx from Greek Mythology. History As hope begins to bloom in the Underworld, Hades attempts to snuff it out as soon as possible, by offering Gaston the opportunity to send Mr. Gold into the the Worse Place. He gives Gaston enchanted arrows, which have been dipped in water from Acheron. While Belle searches for a way to save Gaston and keep him and Mr. Gold from hurting each other, Hades presses her to let either Mr. Gold or Gaston throw the other into the river, and in return, he'll void the contract on her baby. She refuses the deal and tells Mr. Gold about it. Mr. Gold then attempts to throw Gaston into the river, but Belle forces him to stop. However, when Gaston makes one final attempt on Mr. Gold's life, Belle shoves her ex-lover into the river herself. Learning the heroes plan to bottle a kiss of true love from Auntie Em to awaken Dorothy from a Sleeping curse, Hades puts some water from Acheron in her soup, which she drinks. At once, Auntie Em melts into a puddle of water, some of which Hades collects into a jar. Hades threatens to do the same to any other resident of the Underworld who helps the heroes, and he later dumps the liquefied remains of the old woman into the river. After overpowering Emma and Robin Hood, James and Cruella prepare to send them into the river, but David, Prince James’ twin brother, intervenes in time. During the twins' fight, David insists he only wants to help James move on, but James reveals his unfinished business is to kill his brother. David blocks James from knifing him, and then flings him into Acheron. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The River of Lost Souls shares aspects with three rivers from Greek Mythology: **Lethe, the river of unmindfulness. All those who drank from the river experienced complete forgetfulness. **Styx, which some souls tried to swim across to reach the Underworld. **Acheron, the river of woe, where the shades are ferried across by Charon.http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/acheron.html ***However, the rivers Styx File:514ThisIsTheRiver.png and LetheFile:515HadesLair.png are separate from the river Acheron on Once Upon a Time. *The inscription on the gates that Hades takes Hook through, reads "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here".File:514Inscription.png This is a reference to Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's epic poem Divine Comedy. In the poem, Dante passes through the gate of Hell, which bears an inscription ending with the famous phrase. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The platform over the Acheron is shaped like a pentacle:File:514ReachTheWater.png A pentagram with a circle around it. While often associated with evil and the devil, the pentacle and the pentagram are also seen as positive and spiritual images. These symbols have been used by major world religions, and can be found in ancient scriptures of Christianity and even Judaism. In earlier times, Christians have widely used the pentagram as a personal charm and a protective amulet, and at one time, the pentagram was used to symbolize the five wounds of Jesus when he was hanged on the cross. The pentagram and the pentacle have also been used by occult faiths and magicians, and today, the pentagram is used as a symbol for Wicca, Witchcraft, and Paganism. It is also said that the five points of the pentagram represent the five elements, fire, earth, water, air and spirit.http://www.differencebetween.com/difference-between-pentacle-and-vs-pentagram/ http://www.llewellyn.com/blog/2010/06/is-the-inverted-pentagram-evil-or-satanic/ **The floor of the Ambrosia Temple also forms a pentacle.File:520CutTree.png Appearances *Acheron appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones".File:515HiddenPage.png References Category:Underworld Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Locations